The present invention relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to exercise equipment that transforms the very source of our sedentary, gluttonous lifestyles—the tables we work and eat at—into a multi-function exerciser.
Sedentary desk work and overeating have been found to be life-threatening. And individuals interested in exercising in the same space in which they work and eat, must currently choose between either using free weights, which requires a mess of plates and bars, which cause joint distress, or a multi-station exercise equipment machine that has the following disadvantages.
Existing multi-station exercise equipment machines take up excessive amounts of precious home or office space and/or such machines are too small and limited for exercise purposes; not offering sufficient options for calf and abdominal work, or stretching, or sufficient weight for power lifters. Moreover, many existing multi-function exercisers are unattractive eye-sores that people use space just to store out of sight.
Specifically, machines like the Total Gym and The Rack focus on portability and compactness to such an extent that the range of exercises and the amount of weight that they can bear are limited. The Rack All in One Gym requires body-weight exercises that are too difficult for many or most people; or utilizes The Rack itself as a free weight, which at 30 lbs. is too light for many people to get a serious workout with.
Enormous machines like the BowFlex cannot possibly fit into most apartments or offices. Further, these machines tighten people up with exercise, but fail to provide the suite of stretching mechanisms to meet the needs of dancers, martial artists and all the people who recognize the benefits of flexibility.
As can be seen, there is a need for an exercise equipment that transforms the very source of our sedentary, gluttonous lifestyle—the tables we work and eat at—into a multi-function exerciser, so as to provide the size to enable highly rigorous exercise routines for all fitness levels yet returns to an attractive table after the workout. Every space that has a table can be a gym.